


Hazbin Hotel Christmas Fic Idea

by Cheycartoongirl8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Music, Gen, Need inspiration, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Need help with a Christmas story idea. Looking for advice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Hazbin Hotel Christmas Fic Idea

Hey everyone. I have an idea for a Hazbin Hotel Christmas Fic. I have an idea on the Hazbins doing a 12 Pains of Christmas parody. The only thing is I don't know which character I should use for the fic. There is, of course, 12 pains. This is them below.

  1. Finding the Christmas Tree
  2. Christmas Lights
  3. Hangovers
  4. Christmas Cards
  5. Months of Bills
  6. In-Laws
  7. Charities
  8. No Parking
  9. Bratty Kid
  10. No Batteries
  11. Christmas Ads
  12. Christmas Carols



Some are more obvious than other, but I still want to know your opinions. And should I include my OC, Alastor's mother, Elli? Please let me know in the comments! 


End file.
